


This is not who I am. Or maybe it is.

by october_lady



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat had never showed to anyone that she's a romantic person and enjoys showing her affections like that. Until Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not who I am. Or maybe it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many beautiful head canons yesterday and also today and I just thought I'd do something more with them... So I turned them into a small fic, or maybe it could even be seen as several short ones. Anyway, someone mentioned Cat doing romantic things for Kara, which she never had done before and that is basically how I see her, as someone romantic but who had barely chance to act like that. That is what connects all the parts together.
> 
> If you want, you can look at the head canons here: october-lady.tumblr.com/tagged/supercat-head-canon

It was about two weeks after they started dating. It wasn’t anything serious, they went on a couple of dates. Most of the dates consisted on long staring and giggling. They agreed they should keep this out of the office. They managed to play it cool most of the time, except for the moments when they were sneaking into the bathroom to exchange a few kisses because the day was oh so long and they couldn’t wait till later.

Kara came to work as usually, bringing coffee and some breakfast for her boss. When she came in, the first thing she noticed was that Cat was already in her office. That had probably never happened before. Another weird thing she saw was a big bouquet of flowers on her table. She stopped in surprised and looked around. Most people haven’t come in yet and the ones who were already working pretended not to notice anything.

Kara put all the things she was carrying on the desk and looked at the flowers properly. There were red roses and yellow daisies and some other flowers she couldn’t name. She smelled them and smiled. Roses were her favourite ones.

She pulled out the little card that was stuck in between and sat down to read it. There were just two words.

“Good morning”

She smiled and looked through the glass wall at Cat. Cat was sitting behind her computer, her glasses pushed down on her nose as she was trying to see Kara’s face. She smiled as their eyes met and turned back to her work.

She had never sent flowers to anyone before. But it was definitely worth the surprise, joy, excitement and affection she saw in Kara’s eyes.

******

A few weeks later, Kara was working late at the DEO. She left the CatCo office early because they needed her for some research, something urgent. She pressed a quick kiss to Cat’s lips and promised she would be back for their dinner date at the Italian restaurant.

Unfortunately, it took much longer than anyone had expected and she had to call and cancel the date. She was upset, answering Alex’s and Hank’s questions briefly. They planned the date for a few weeks, trying to get a reservation at a time that would suit both of them. And besides, she was hungry.

It was 8pm when she left. She wanted to go see Cat but decided that she could at least take a shower first and call her.

She entered her own apartment and froze. The lights were on and something smelled really well.

“Hello, darling,” Cat spun around and greeted her with a smile. She had Kara’s apron around her waist and a wooden spoon in her hand as she was just stirring something on the stove.

Kara’s mouth hung open. This was not what she expected but she certainly wasn’t complaining.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Cat smiled and turned back to the pots, “get ready, it’s going to be done in a few minutes.”

Kara crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and wrapped her arms around Cat, “It smells good!” She sniffed but buried her nose in the soft neck, kissing it, “thank you. You didn’t have to.”

“I know, I wanted to.”

“What about Carter?” Kara stood straight again but still hugging her girlfriend.

“I… took him with me…” Cat turned around slowly, a hint of concern in her voice.

“That’s great, we can play games and beat you!” Kara grinned at her and kissed her softly. “You know I don’t mind when he is with us. I really like him,” she said as she hugged the older woman.

“I know. And that makes you lovable even more.”

******

There was a big gas leak in one of the highest office buildings in downtown. Kara was working on it the whole afternoon, saving people as it inevitably ended up with fire.

All journalists were on it, reporting everything that happened, watching Supergirl’s every step. Cat hated that they were like hyenas, hoping for the younger girl to make some mistake. At the same time she was grateful for all the reports because she knew what was going on with Kara and that she was alright.

When the afternoon swung into evening, she noticed that Kara was getting tired. She used the spear key she had to her apartment and decided to prepare something relaxing.

Kara kicked the door open, ready to throw herself on her bed and sleep. But when the door opened, there was a dim candle light forming a path. She smiled. It still surprised her when Cat did something like that but she would never stop enjoying it any less. She followed the small candles into the bathroom. The door was open, inviting her in.

“Hello,” Cat was sitting in the bathtub, her naked body hidden with all the bubbles. Kara’s eyes widened with amazement. There were candles of different sizes everywhere, some of them vanilla scented.  There was also a trey with two wine glasses and plates with all kinds of cheese and fruit.

“Cat…” she breathed out.

“I thought you might need some relaxation. Now get in here so that I can hug you and kiss you.”

Kara just nodded, pulling her costume off quickly. She was glad that it gave her the chance to wipe off her tears. This was probably the most beautiful and most touching thing someone ever did for her.

She climbed into the water and sat between Cat’s legs. She immediately hugged her tightly and kissed her.

“I’m okay, Cat,” Kara tried to speak but the older woman didn’t let her so she gave in and let herself be kissed. She pulled away after a while, holding Cat’s head in her hands. She flicked between her eyes and her lips, her own eyes narrowing.

“Cat… were you watching the news the whole time?”

“No, don’t be silly, I don’t have time for that,” the older blonde broke the eye contact, trying to kiss Kara again.

“Don’t lie. I can see your bottom lip is sore. You’re always chewing on it when you watch me on the news.”

She stopped protesting, there was no point in it. She couldn’t lie to Kara anyway.

“I was scared, okay! Do you think I can just sit and work while you are going into places from which everyone else is trying to escape?! It never gets easier!” Cat cried out, tears forming in her eyes. She rarely admitted it to herself, yet alone to Kara that she worried about her.

“Shh, I know. It’s okay now, I’m here and safe. We’re both safe,” Kara whispered while she was hugging the smaller woman, pressing her to her own naked body and caressing her hair.

Cat pulled away after a while and wiped of her eyes, “this is about you, so that you can relax, so please do,” she smiled and pushed Kara gently to turn around.

Kara did as she was asked and leaned into the embrace, pressing her back into Cat’s soft front. The hug was loose as Cat was drawing circles on Kara’s stomach under the water while she was picking up the food and pushing it through Kara’s lips.

“Cat…?”

“Hm?” She answered as she pushed a strawberry into her own mouth.

“I… I mean you…” She stumbled over the words nervously.

“Just spill it.”

“I just… thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Cat smiled and press a kiss to the side of her head.

“No, I mean for everything, not just for this. You can’t imagine how important you are to me, among all the craziness and all the fights and saving people. You make me feel normal, you make feel whole.  You are the only person who I don’t have to pretend anything with.”

“I feel the same way,” Cat whispered in Kara’s ear and then kissed her. It was a long kiss, but gentle. Their lips connected but didn’t move.

“I want this to last forever,” Kara hummed against Cat.

“It can,” she answered silently, so silently that Kara almost had to use her superpower.

“That would be great but the water is already getting cold,” Kara answered laughing, tilting her head back.

“No. I mean us. We can… last forever.”

“What are you saying?” The younger woman narrowed her eyes.

“Kara… I love you. And… as much as you sometimes irritate me, I can’t imagine… being without you.” A slight blush covered Cat’s cheeks.

“Are you… proposing? In the bathtub? ” Kara grinned.

“I didn’t plan this, okay! And I’m not sure if I’m really proposing. I’m just saying that I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Kara smiled and tangled her hand in the blonde hair, pulling the other woman closer in a hot kiss.

 


End file.
